Rain
by Sara Jaye
Summary: Gateau keeps Marron company on a rainy night.


"Rain"  
by Sara Jaye  
  
  
I've got Tabi-chan to thank for this. XD I was inspired after   
reading a bunch of her squishy yaoi fics. ^o^ This is my very first   
Sorcerer Hunters fic-I've only seen episode 1, but thanks to Tabi, I know   
quite a bit about the series, at least enough to hopefully keep everyone   
in-character. ^_^; This is a short, fluffy little piece I wrote late at   
night...it's basically a Gaterron with a few Glacécest-hints. ^~ Enjoy!  
  
[Sorcerer Hunters belongs to Rei Omishi and Satoru Akahori, I'm just   
borrowing the characters for awhile.  
This is a shounen ai fic, and there's a few hints of brotherly incest in   
here as well, so if you don't like that sort of thing, then don't read any   
further.]  
  
~  
  
It was raining. It had been raining since the Sorcerer Hunters had arrived   
at the inn, maybe even before. And it didn't look like it was going to   
stop anytime soon.  
  
Not that it mattered much to Marron as he sat by the window, looking out   
at the rain. It was just...water. Drops of water beating down on the   
glass.  
  
"Still, I'm glad we got here when we did. I'd hate to be walking around in   
that," he mused.  
  
The inn was pretty empty, too. Good thing, because Chocolat, Tira, and   
Carrot were extremely tired and had gone to bed almost immediately after   
they'd arrived.  
  
"Niisan..." Marron's thoughts randomly drifted to his brother. He loved   
and respected him, despite his erratic, girl-crazy behavior. He would do   
anything to ensure his brother's well-being, even if it meant letting   
himself be hurt. Of course, this didn't always sit well with Carrot. At   
times, he would have to restrain his brother, or ask Gateau or one of the   
Misu sisters to.  
  
"It's nice that niisan cares about me...but I don't want to see him hurt,"   
Marron mused. The very thought of his brother in pain made him feel sad.   
"Though niisan never seems to show if he's hurt...he's very resilient."   
Marron smiled. "Especially when it comes to girls." Carrot was crazy and   
perverted, yes, but Marron wouldn't have him any other way. He closed his   
eyes, feeling warm as he continued to think about his brother. "Niisan..."  
  
Just then, there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in," Marron said absently. The door opened.  
  
"Hey." Marron turned his head, though he didn't need to turn around to   
identify the voice. He knew who it was. "Come on in, Gateau," he said.  
  
He was so used to Gateau coming up to him and flirting with him by now.   
Besides, the others were fast asleep.  
  
"Hi," he said. "Couldn't sleep?"  
  
"Not really." The muscle-bound Sorcerer Hunter walked in and closed the   
door. "You?"  
  
"I was just thinking," Marron said. Gateau nodded, walking over and   
standing next to him.  
  
"About?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing, really...the rain..."  
  
"And your brother," Gateau teased. Marron blushed slightly.  
  
"Well...yeah."  
  
"Hey, it's all right. We all know how you feel about your 'niisan',"   
Gateau said.  
  
"I guess..." Marron sighed. Gateau suddenly looked worried, noticing   
Marron's expression turn sad.  
  
"Hey...I didn't mean to make you feel embarrassed or anything," he said.  
  
"You didn't." Marron continued to stare out the window.  
  
"Really, if I said something to make you uncomfortable, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's fine." Marron didn't look up. Even if he had, this wasn't new for   
Marron. He'd been feeling like this for awhile now.  
  
The others knew he loved Carrot like a brother, of course, but at times   
Marron himself felt like his affections for Carrot were more than that.   
'It's silly...I shouldn't feel that way about my own brother, but is it my   
fault niisan's so wonderful?' he thought.  
  
He shrugged it off. He didn't feel like agonizing about it right now.  
  
"Marron?" Gateau looked at him, concern in his light blue eyes. "Are you   
sure you're all right? I...I really am sorry if I said something to upset   
you," he said.  
  
"No, it's okay," Marron said quietly. He shivered slightly. "It's...cold   
in here," he said, trying to change the subject. Gateau sat down next to   
Marron and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.  
  
"That better?" he asked. Marron blushed.  
  
"Yeah...thanks," he said, leaning slightly against Gateau. 'I wish that   
was niisan's arm...but...Gateau's pretty nice...' Marron smiled. 'They   
both are.'  
  
"You really look beautiful when you smile," Gateau said. Marron rolled his   
eyes slightly.  
  
"Gateau, you always say things like that," he said, laughing a little.  
  
"I mean it." Gateau played with a few strands of Marron's silky black   
hair. "I really do think you're beautiful, Marron," he said.  
  
"Thanks." Marron rested his head against Gateau's shoulder, closing his   
eyes a little.  
  
"Comfy?" Gateau smirked.  
  
"Mmm..." Marron yawned slightly. "Quite." Gateau's arms tightened around   
the magic user.  
  
"Good," he murmured.  
  
There was silence for a few moments as they sat there, snuggled together   
watching the rain.  
  
"Maybe...we should go to bed," Gateau said after a few minutes.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Marron yawned.  
  
But neither of them made any move to get up.  
  
"Or, we could just sleep here...though it isn't too comfortable," Gateau   
said. He waited for a response from Marron, but there was none. "Marron?"   
"Marron?" He looked down, and saw that Marron had fallen asleep.  
  
"Ah, well..."  
  
Slowly, so as not to wake him, he lifted Marron into his arms and stood   
up.  
  
"I'll just get a blanket, then," he said, walking over and taking one of   
the blankets off the bed. He sat back down at the window seat and pulled   
the blanket around the two of them.  
  
"There." He looked down at Marron, and smiled as he saw the serene look on   
his face.  
  
"Sleep well, Marron," he whispered, gently brushing a lock of hair away   
from his face.  
  
In his sleep, Marron murmured contentedly.  
  
'Yeah...niisan and Gateau are both very nice...in their own ways,' he   
thought.  
  
Outside, the rain continued to pour.  
  
But no one noticed.  
  
~End~  
  
I rather like how this story turned out. ^_^ Tis cute and squishy   
and stuff. ^=^  
About Marron's 'niisan and Gateau are both very nice' lines...I   
can't quite decide whether I like GateauxMarron or MarronxCarrot more. ^^;   
So...I decided to handle it in a unique-ish way-the fic is Gaterron, but   
there's also a bit of Marron's more-than-brotherly feelings for Carrot as   
well. So it's really both pairings in one...I just hope I handled it   
decently enough. ^^;; 


End file.
